The Death of Lily and James Potter
by AzaleaLightning
Summary: A short, bittersweet narrative of Lily and James Potter's death.


James took a deep breath of the crisp, autumn air, lingering in the window as he drank in the fresh breeze. A warm, small hand grazed his backside as Lily slid her arms around his stomach and placed her chin gently on his shoulder. He returned the embrace as he stepped back from the window, looking down at his son, who was waving his tiny arms on the couch.

A broad, heart-felt smile creased his cheeks as he and Lily sat on either side of Harry, who looked up at them with a gurgling laugh. James pulled his wand out of his back pocket, and with a practiced flick of his wrist, sent a stream of multi-colored bubbles from the tip of his wand, leaving the infant awestruck.

Harry reached clumsily for a glittering red bubble that burst into a flurry of sparkles at his touch, and he let out a shriek of delight. Lily scooped her son into his arms as James sent another stream of bubbles drifting lazily through the living room as Harry watched them with fascination, reaching out to prod the ones that floated in his direction.

The family sat in silence for a long time, as James and Lily watched their son. The ominous foreboding that had ensnared their senses for the months they had been in hiding was pushed to the back of their minds that night, as they absorbed the present moment. Lily kissed the top of her son's head tenderly as she stood up, holding him cradled in her arms. James stood up as well, stretching his arms and tossing his wand carelessly on the couch, where it rolled into a fold in the cushions.

"I'm taking Harry to bed," Lily announced, as she and James headed through the kitchen. She stopped at the foot of the stairs as James lingered in the hallway.

"I'll see you upstairs, Lils," he replied, leaning forward to kiss her full on the mouth. They held the kiss for a moment, before a faint click was heard from the living room. They broke away from each other, frozen.

"Wait here," James murmured, he braced his shoulders as he pushed the door open, leaving Lily on the stairs, clutching on to her son, who looked around wildly, not making a sound. Lily heard nothing but silence from the living room, making the hairs on the back of her neck prickle in alarm, before a fierce bellow jolted her senses.

"Lily!" James cried, the tone of his voice terrified her more than anything, as she took a feeble step towards the living room. "Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off—"

Lily, frozen with fear, felt a sudden determination overwhelm her as she ran up the stairs, making her way for the nursery. She closed and locked the door behind her, clutching Harry tightly with surprisingly steady hands. Lily felt tears begin to swell in her eyes as she realized what await her. She took a deep breath, and looked down at her son, who peered up at her with wide, fearful green eyes – her eyes.

"Baby," she whispered, her throat felt constricted as she sent him gently in the crib. A sickening thud from below rang in her ears as a sob escaped her lips, tears flowing freely down her cheeks. She forced a smile as she heard a cold, high-pitched laugh echoing up the stairs, staring steadily at her son.

"Mommy loves you, Harry. Mommy loves you so much," She choked, placing her hand to her lips as she heard another click from the nursery door. A shaft of light illuminated the nursery as the door was pushed open, and Lily, now standing herself up on shaking knees, turned to face her fate.

Voldemort stood in the doorway, his pearly white head inclined curiously at the scene. He took a slow step into the nursery, as Lily raised her arms protectively over the crib. His thin lips rose into a mocking smile as he hissed in contempt at her feeble protection.

"Not Harry," Lily pleaded, her voice breaking, "not Harry. Please, not Harry."

"Stand aside, you silly girl." Voldemort jeered, "Stand aside, now."

"Not Harry," she repeated, more boldly this time. "Take me instead, just please, not Harry…"

Voldemort took another step towards the young woman, studying her fierce expression as he stood over her, her defiant eyes turning up to him.

"Please, not Harry… Have mercy," she begged "have mercy."

Voldemort raised his hand with a sudden swiftness as he brought it down wordlessly, a blinding flash of green light enveloped the room, and as young Harry's eyes were squeezed shut in the brightness, a dull thud confirmed the worst – Lily Potter had been killed.

A shrill, cold laugh echoed menacingly throughout the house as the Dark Lord stood over the crib, aiming his wand dead center for the infant's face. Harry, whose tears were falling, began wailing as he looked up at Voldemort, whose grin only widened in delight.  
Voldemort felt an overwhelming rush of power course through his body as he raised his wand above his head, bringing it down, he screamed, "_Avada Kedavra!_"

There was another flash of green light that illluminated the room, a roaring in Voldemort's ears, and a prickling feeling throughout his body. Something was wrong, he thought suddenly, something was very wrong…

He knew no more.


End file.
